Kimberly Hart (Power Rangers Film Series)
This page is about the incarnation of Kimberly from the 2017 movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Kimberly Ann Hart. Kimberly Hart is one of two deuteragonists (alongside Billy Cranston) of the 2017 reboot film Power Rangers. She was portrayed by Naomi Scott. Character History Kimberly Hart is a former Cheerleader, after leaking a photo of a former teammate in a compromising position, which lead her sentence to a weekend's detention until the end of the year, where she meets former Football Star Jason Scott, and an autistic Billy Cranstron. After being insulted by her former teammates, she cuts her hair to redefine herself. That same night she entered into the Old Mines just to run away from everybody until she encountered Jason who offered to come along with her. They immediately heard a noise as it was revealed to them that Billy set of explosives to blow up some rocks, which also caught the attention of two other teenagers: Zack and Trini; they all discovered five different Power Coins, to which they each take one. They were immediately discovered by the Guards of the Mines, and made a run for it. Kimberly woke up the next morning, to discover that she enhance supernatural abilities. She ran into Jason and Billy who are also experiencing the same thing, and insist that they should return to the mines, where they bump Zack and Trini. They found an old spaceship, and encounter Alpha 5 and Zordon, who is trapped behind a wall. Zordon informs them that they are chosen to be the next team of Power Rangers, after an old group of Rangers (himself included) were all defeated, and betrayed by a former member named Rita Repulsa who was the Green Ranger of the group as she seek to find the Zeo Crystal for herself. Unfortunately, the teens refused the offer, and leave. After getting a plea from Zordon to lead the team to which he reluctantly agree too, Jason insist on them to return the next day without persuasion. They decided to return, and trained while trying to Morph into their uniform, but with no such luck. They were shown by Alpha their new Dinozords to go up against major threats, which led to Zack taking his on a joyride, which almost got the team killed leading into a fight between him and Jason, until Billy try to break up the fight as he morph for the first time, but devolves quickly, this lead Zordon to believe that they aren't ready, and dismissed them. They decided to camp out where they learn more about one another; however, Kimberly doesn't want to explained about herself, which lead her to believe that she is the reason they can't morph, considering that they aren't working together as a team. She later sneak into Jason's room to tell her about the photo she leak, and let it define, but Jason told her to be what she wanted to be. They later ended up in a Field where Trini explained that Rita attacked her at her home, so the others went to the docks (to which Rita tells Trini to take them), and attacked her but she overpowered them, and seeing that Billy is the only one who knows where the Zeo Crystal is she forced him to tell her where it's at, to which he explained is a a Krispy Kreme restaurant. She immediately gets him killed as the other Rangers take him to Zordon, so he can revive him, but he couldn't. As the Morphing Grid opens for Zordon to return in a physical form, the Rangers admitted to one another they will die for each other. This led Zordon to sacrfice of return and revive Billy seeing how grown the Rangers have become attach to one another, and they now have the ability to Morph, and go up against Rita's Putties, and used their Zords to form into a Megazord to defeated Goldar, and send Rita into space after refusing to surrender to Zordon. The Rangers are now seen as heroes to everyone at Angel Grove. Personality Kimberly used to be Queen Bee of Angel Grove High, but has been cast out of the popular clique and is now struggling to find her identity. She has a new rebel-without-a-cause, edgy attitude, but this front is hiding a secret that makes her feel deeply vulnerable. Kimberly is very confident and speaks her mind. She is Jason's love interest, however she also grows close to Trini. 2 Kimberly's bullying of her former friend weighed heavily on her conscience to the point where she was ashamed to admit her secret to anyone but Jason, showing her deep capacity for remorse and shame in her misguided actions. Kim's competitive nature served her well in helping to provoke Trini into friendly bouts of competition, cementing their status as equals and friends. She was also enjoyed hiking, as she mentioned to Jason how she'd explore the hills and mountains on her side of town, displaying a love of nature and the quieter parts of life. Out of all the Rangers, Kimberly was the most dynamic and friendly of the team, adapting well to her new friends, trying to put her best foot forward to fill the void in her life. She and the others developed a goofing and affectionate relationship with one another. Like Trini, Zack, and Jason, Kimberly has a somewhat sibling-like bond with Billy, often treating him like an eccentric younger brother, as she takes to his autistic quirks and neuroses arguably more easily than any other member of the team. Due to her mistakes and harsh bullying behavior in the past, Kimberly has developed a softer side to her personality despite her newly-crafted rebel image. She does her best to bond with her teammates, and seems to be desperate to feel like a worthwhile person after her cyber-bullying led to a former friend's humiliation and emotional devastation. Powers and Abilities *'Power Ranger Physiology': After receiving her Pink Ranger power coin, Kimberly gained the following superpowers: **'Super Strength': Kimberly has a considerable level of superhuman strength, with her easily crushing an iPhone in her hand by accident. ***'Super Leaps': Kimberly is able to use her superhuman strength to perform super jumps, shown when she leaped over a large abyss. **'Super Durability': Kimberly's body is superhumanly durable, to the point that she cannot be physically harmed by ordinary humans. **'Super Climbing': Kimberly is superhumanly skilled at climbing, notably scaling a steep cliff in mere seconds. **'Morphing:' Kimberly, upon finally gaining access to this power, is capable of morphing her body into a suit of powerful pink armor. *'Skilled Combatant:' Kimberly, following team training sessions with Zordon and Alpha 5 eventually became fairly skilled in alien martial arts, and thus managed to defeat many of Rita Repulsa's Putty troops. *'Skilled Diver:' Kimberly regularly took trips out to the diving pool in the mountains by her home, making backflips and other such maneuvers with ease. *'''Skilled Swimmer: '''In addition to her diving skills, Kimberly is also a skilled and stealthy swimmer, as she was able to sneak up on Jason after he watched her dive, resurfacing outside his line of sight, surprising him. Gallery Power-Rangers-2017.jpg Rangers encountering Alpha.jpg Power rangers team.png Naomi Scott Kimberly.jpg Kimberly2017.jpg Power-rangers-movie.jpg Power Rangers 2017 team.jpg Power Rangers 2017.jpg Cover-powerrangersmovie.jpg Kimberly sitting on her Zord.jpg Kimberly Hart (Character Poster).jpg Pink Ranger Teaser.jpg Navigation Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Super Hero Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Unwanted Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Successors Category:Femme Fatale